


something borrowed

by larry_hystereks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's all i can write anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: a collection of moments where dan steals phil's hoodies throughout their relationship.





	

It starts in 2009.

They’re on skype, late enough that the sun has been replaced with the moon and they both have to talk in hushed voices, afraid to wake up their respective parents. Neither of the boy's mind though; it’s not like they plan on hanging up anytime soon.

They’re talking about Dan visiting. The train’s been booked and Dan’s hearts hammering away in his chest every time Phil tells him what he’s planning.

“I really think you’ll love it, bear,” Phil says, “and even if you don’t at least we’ll be together.”

Dan smiles, his cheeks tinted in a permanent pink blush.

“You’re such a nerd,” Dan says fondly.

Phil laughs, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth, the sleeve of his grey sweatshirt just covering his palm.

Dan sighs aloud.

“What?” Phil questions.

Dan shakes his head.

“Nothing, you just look really cozy.”

Phil smiles, leaning his sweatshirt covered hand on his cheek.

“I am, but I’d be cozier here with you.”

Dan snorts out a laugh, covering his own mouth to quiet his loud noise.

“Nerd, oh my god.”

Phil chuckles too, eyes slowly softening as it dies down.

“Five more days,” he says quietly.

Dan smiles back, heart racing again.

“Five more days."

\-----

Dan swears that with each passing minute the train moves closer to home and further away from Phil, the more his heart crumbles.

This weekend was more than he could’ve ever hoped for. He’d been skeptical, at first, it was hard not to when the person he had idolized from the internet somehow found interest in him. These things didn’t happen to Dan. They didn’t happen to anyone.

And this weekend only proved that they were on the same page. Together. As in _together_. As in boyfriends together.

Which is why the journey home seemed to only hurt that much more.

Now that he met Phil, knew what things could be like, he didn’t want to go home.

_I miss you ^.^_

Dan types the message, stares at for a minute, before erasing it.

_This train ride sucks :P_

He sends to Phil instead.

His phone vibrates back almost instantly.

_I’m sorry bear :-( Is it crowded?_

Dan looks at the nearly empty train.

_Not really. I just don’t want to go home._

Dan erases the message.

_No not really._

Dan sends it with a huff.

 _Well at least you’ll be home soon!! Then we can skype again ^.^_  

_And plan your next visit :*_

Dan smiles at his phone.

_That sounds nice :*_

Dan bites his bottom lip.

_I miss you already._

He hits send before he can over think the message again.

_I miss you too bear :-( We’ll see each other again before you know it though!!_

_(Also check your bag for a surprise o_O)_

Dan’s eyebrows draw in together and he pulls his bag from under his chair. He opens it, instantly smiling at the grey sweatshirt that’s been placed on top.

He slides it on over his head, already feeling warm and comforted by the tiny piece of Phil that he has with him.

_I love you_

He erases the message.

_Thank you <3_

_< 3_

_\-----_

Dan hates his dorm.

It’s too small, obviously, it’s a dorm bedroom. But it also smells slightly of dried beef and everyone’s constantly too loud.

He wishes he could spend all his time round Phil’s, and Phil’s told him multiple times he doesn’t mind him being over, but Dan wants to have some independance.

Or at least that’s what he tells himself.

He also tries to stay in his dorm so he can actually get some work done. Everytime he’s with Phil they’re playing videogames or filming videos or, Dan’s personal favorite, fooling around together. Dan loves it, prefers it really, but his grades don’t seem to share his opinions.

He groans and sits up in his lumpy bed, pushing his laptop to the side. He should really do his reading, but he can’t really bring himself to care.

It doesn’t really matter anyway, since he’s just going to fail the exam.

He debates ringing Phil, but doesn’t want to whine to him for the seventeenth time this week.

Instead he goes over to his tiny dresser and pulls out Phil’s green York hoodie, the one he “accidentally” wore back to his dorm after a weekend at Phil’s, and tugs it over his head, drawing up the hood.

He lays back down in his bed and curls his body tighter together, closing his eyes.

Dan snuggles his face into the soft material of the worn sweatshirt and sighs.

Just a quick break, Dan thinks. Then he can tackle the reading.

\-----

Dan sneezes so loud his entire body shakes, nearly giving himself whiplash.

“Jesus fuck,” Dan groans.

He leans back in his bed and throws a hand over his eyes, breathing through his mouth loudly since his nose is so stuffed up.

There’s a soft knock at the door and it creaks open.

“You okay, in there?”

It’s Phil.

Dan’s heads too cloudy with sickness that he can’t remember if he’s supposed to be mad it him or something. 

“Yeah, fine,” Dan coughs. He groans aloud. “Not really. More like dying.”

Phil chuckles from the doorway and Dan removes his arm to look at him.

He’s got his arms crossed against his chest like he’s stopping himself from coming into the room.

It’s sad that Dan knows it’s not even because he’s sick.

“Do you need anything?” Phil asks, bottom lip between his teeth. “Water, soup, cough syrup?”

“No, Dad, I’m alright.”

Dan smiles at him to let him know he’s only teasing and Phil’s shoulder relax from where he stands and he smiles back. 

Dan shivers slightly and tugs at his blankets.

“You cold?” Phil asks, taking a step forward into the room.

“A little,” Dan admits.

Phil walks further into his room.

“You have an extra blanket?” He asks, rummaging through the mess on his floor. “I could get one from ou- my room, if you want?” He looks at Dan then back to the mess of the floor picking something else up. “Or a sweatshirt? I think you left one in the kitch-”.

He picks up something from the pile, a green sweatshirt with dozens of tiny blue circles on the front.

“Isn’t this mine?” Phil asks, looking to Dan.

“Oh, yeah, uh, sorry,” Dan says, blushing slightly. “You must’ve left it in here.”

“I lost this months ago.” Phil says with a knowing look.

Dan coughs a little, face still warm. He watches as Phil bites his bottom lip and walks over to where Dan’s sitting up in bed.

“Arms up,” Phil says. Dan stares back him, confused. “Arms up, don’t make me repeat myself.”

The younger boy sticks his arms up, holding back his confused complaints when Phil tugs the sweatshirt over his head.

He pulls it down Dan’s arms then pulls the hood back, fixing Dan’s messy fringe.

Phil smooths his hand on Dan’s hair, Dan’s eyes watching him as the other boy lets his hand travel down to his cheekbone.

He offers Dan a small smile before leaning forward to press his lips lightly to Dan’s sweaty forehead. 

“Feel better,” Phil says lowly. “Call me if you need anything, I’ll be in my room.”

His thumb plays with the edge of Dan’s cheekbone before he pulls away, leaving Dan’s room and closing the door behind him.

He sniffles again.

This time not from the cold.

\-----

“It’s only a week.”

Dan rolls his eyes.

“I know, but I’ll be bored,” Dan says with a huff from where he’s sitting cross-legged on Phil’s bed, watching him pack.

“A week.” Phil reminds him in a sing song voice.

“You seem to forget that you’re both my best friend AND my boyfriend. I’ll be lonely.” Dan whines.

Phil chuckles and walks over to him. He reaches down to cup Dan’s cheeks, Dan’s hands meeting Phil’s, before the older boy leans down to kiss him properly.

“A week,” Phil says against his lips. “It’ll be over before you know it, promise.”

Dan kisses him again before groaning dramatically again, flopping backwards onto the bed with a huff.

Phil puts a hand on his knee, sitting next to him on the bed. 

“Maybe one day you can come to Florida with me. 

Dan snorts. “Yeah, as if.”

Phil frowns and Dan shakes his head, sitting up.

“Sorry, that was rude.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.”

Dan leans forward and kisses Phil quickly.

“I’d love to go on holiday with you again, it’s just-”

Phil moves his hand along his knee.

“I know,” Phil says, and he does now. “It’s fine.”

He gives Dan a smile, another kiss on the lips, then one on the cheek before standing.

“You need to stop distracting me so I can actually finish packing. 

“Oh, boo hoo, then you’d miss your flight and be stuck here with me, my worst nightmare,” Dan teases.

Phil huffs a laugh before leaving the room, saying something about toiletries. Dan lets out a small sigh, glad things went back to normal quickly. They’ve been working on things, Dan especially, but it’s still a work in progress.

He can hear Phil rummaging around their bathroom and Dan lets himself frown slightly, knowing this is gonna be quite a hard week.

He knows it’s just a week, but Dan always ends up feeling extra lonely when the flat only has him in it. He supposes he could invite someone around to hang out, he just knows it wouldn’t be as fun without Phil there.

Dan’s eyes linger to Phil’s luggage that’s wide open with all his clothes piled inside and he almost wants to laugh at the tempting article of clothing left on top.

Right in perfect view is Phil’s York hoodie. Dan doesn’t even remember giving it back after he took it in university.

Dan looks at the hoodie, then at the door the Phil left out of, before quickly standing and grabbing the sweatshirt, tossing it in his adjacent room.

It’s not like Phil will need one in Florida anyway.

\-----

“Hey, is that mine?”

“Huh?” Dan mumbles to video chat. It’s nearly 2AM where he is, only 9PM in Florida; he’s a bit tired.

“That sweatshirt,” Phil clarifies. “Isn’t that my hoodie from uni?”

Phil peers into the computer lens and giggles as Dan blushes.

“Um, about that.”

“I was wondering where that went! It gets chilly here at night.”

Dan blushes harder, hoping it’s not that visible in his darkened room (it is).

“Sorry,” Dan mumbles looking down.

Phil sighs a laugh. 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute, bear.”

Dan looks up to see Phil leaning on his hand, smiling fondly at him through the computer screen.

After how rocky things have been recently, the old nickname swells inside of him.

“I miss you.”

“I know, I’ll be home soon.”

Dan breathes in, Phil’s aftershave still strong in the collar, and smiles.

\-----

Dan’s trying to film a bit for his new video.

It’s on audience participation, something he was dreadfully reminded of when he got dragged to the circus of all things.

He decided to add the danecdote with a few “helpful” tips in on how to avoid nonconsenting participation at all costs.

He finds himself stuck, though, after mentioning in a voiceover about how wearing bright colors increases the chance of being called on in the audience.

He probably should’ve considered the fact that none of the clothes he owns are brightly colored before including that.

“Phil!” He calls out, walking into the lounge.

“What?” Phil asks. He’s sitting on the couch still in his pajama pants and the adventure time hoodie Dan got him for his birthday, glasses on the bridge of his nose as he scrolls away on his laptop.

“I need to borrow cheerful clothes for a bit in my video.”

Phil breathes a laugh.

“Sure, just go through my closet and pick something out, most of it should fit you,” he adds at the end.

“Actually can I borrow that,” Dan says pointing to the adventure time hoodie. 

“What.” Phil replies flatly.

“It’s bright yellow,” Dan says. “It’s _ironic_.”  

Phil stares at him.

“Baby, please.” Dan pouts.

“Oh, we’re testing out pet names now?” Phil asks. “How about, _honey_ , no, I’m wearing it.”

Dan plops down on the sofa, pouting harder.

He moves his left hand to Phil’s arm, the other splaying across his chest. 

“Please,” he tries again, lower.

He makes his eyes as wide as the can go without looking horrific and teases his fingers lightly across Phil’s chest.

Phil’s continued flat stare turns into a dramatic eye roll.

“God, you’re so annoying.”

Phil pushes the laptop off his legs and quickly pulls the sweatshirt over his head, leaving his torso bare. He sits there, arm extended towards Dan with a pointed look, glasses askew on his face.

Dan takes it, smiling softly before leaning forward to press a warm kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” he says.

Phil’s face softens and he rolls his eyes.

“I love you too,” he replies. “Now hurry up and film what you need to because I’m already getting cold.”

Dan smiles again and takes his own black jumper off and tosses it on Phil, quickly putting on the adventure time hoodie in its place.

“You can wear mine, and I can wear yours, and then hopefully,” Dan says. “When I’m done, the both of us can be wearing nothing.”

Phil laughs and shakes his head, pulling Dan’s jumper over himself.

\-----

It’s past noon and Dan still hasn’t come out of his room from last night.

Phil had drawn in early, Dan saying he’d join him a bit, but when he woke up in the morning the left side of his bed was still empty.

He walks to Dan’s room, knocking on the closed door. When he doesn’t get a response he opens the door slightly, calling out Dan’s name.

Phil frowns when he sees Dan, back to the door, curled tightly in a ball on his bed. His rooms dark, not even the amber light on, and he’s shaking silently.

“Oh, Dan.” Phil whispers, walking into the room.

He lays down next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulls him closer to his body.

Dan latches onto his arm tightly, letting out a tiny whimper.

“I’m sorry,” Dan starts. “I’m just-”

“Sssh,” Phil says, burying his head into the back of Dan’s neck. “You’re fine, I got you.”

Dan cries harder, pushing back against Phil, and pressing his head into his pillow. 

Phil just holds onto him, whispering soothing things into his skin.

It isn’t until Dan cries himself into sleep that he notices he’s wearing another one of Phil’s hoodies, a red one he hasn’t seen in years.

Phil just presses a kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s sleeping head, without plans of moving away anytime soon.

\-----

Phil coughs again and Dan winces from across the room, itching to get up and go over to just hold him at the very least.

They’re in America for tour, and it only took a handful of shows before Phil managed to get sick. They’ve finished tonights show and are taking a break in the backstage room before they’re off on the road again.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything?” Dan asks.

Phil shakes his head, burying his head into his pillow.

“No, I’ll be okay,” Phil says unconvincingly. “I just need a good night’s rest is all.”

He starts coughing violently again and Dan frowns at him.

“Do you want me to see if we can cancel tomorrows show?” Dan asks. “I know it’s kinda short notice, but-" 

“No, please, just-” Phil sighs, clearly his throat. “That’s the last thing I want to do.”

Dan nods, his bottom lip fitting against his teeth.

“Bus is ready!” Someone calls from the hallway.

Dan stands, walking over to Phil to help him up.

“Don’t!” Phil says. “We can’t have you getting sick too.”

The younger boy stops and groans.

“Fine,” he replies. “At least let me carry your bag.”

Phil smiles before coughing again.

“Thank you,” he says after another coughing spell as Dan picks up his bag.

Together they walk to the bus, Dan letting Phil get in first.

He walks straight back to the bedroom, opening the door and flopping down face first onto the bed.

Dan places Phil’s bag down, leaning against the door frame.

“Do you want me to take a bunk tonight?” Dan asks quietly.

Phil turns and groans.

“No,” he replies. “But yes, you should.”

Dan gives him a small smile.

“Yeah, I figured,” he says. “I’m gonna turn in then. Do you need anything?”

Phil leans up and shakes his head.

“Alright, g’night,” Dan says as Phil buries his head back into the pillow, “cough if you need anything.”

Dan hears a muffled “ha ha” come from where Phil’s face is squished into the pillow. He gives Phil’s ankle a squeeze before closing the door the the bedroom.

Sighing, Dan walks through the bus to the bunks, drawing back a curtain to the top one where he likes to nap sometimes.

He leans down to the bunk underneath where he’s stored his bag, opening it to find a change of clothes for the night before he turns in.

His slips on a pair of sleep pants, eyes catching the shopping bags at the other end of the bus.

He walks over, careful not to stumble as the bus moves, and picks up a bag, rummaging through it.

Most of it are clothes Dan bought himself, seeing as he managed to forget most of his own clothes back home, but he stops looking through the bag when he comes across the sweatshirt Phil bought earlier in the week.

Phil hasn’t even worn it yet, but for some reason Dan finds himself removing all the new shopping tags and pulling the sweatshirt on.

It’s cozy and it’s new, but it’s Phil’s.

He feels silly for finding comfort in it, but at the same time he’s too tired to care.

Dan walks back over to the bunk, maneuvering his way to the top, trying to find a comfortable position to lay in.

He draws the hood up, burying his head into the collar, and closes his eyes.

\-----

“Why the fuck is it so bloody cold in this god forsaken house?” Dan asks, walking into the lounge still in his pjs, arms crossed against his chest.

Phil’s leaning in front of the fire, just getting it started.

“I have no idea,” Phil replies turning his head slightly towards Dan. “I think the heater might be busted?”

Dan pouts, rubbing the skin of his arms to warm them up. 

He see’s Phil’s light blue zip up sweatshirt still thrown over the sofa from last night and grabs it, putting it on himself and zipping it up before sitting down.

“Well when you’re finished with that thing, come here and cuddle me,” Dan says. “Please.”

Phil laughs, standing and closing the gate on the fireplace. He drops a kiss on Dan’s head, ruffling his hair a bit, before leaving the lounge.

“Hey!” Dan shouts. “Where are you going! This is the opposite of what I asked for Phil Lester!”

He groans and tilts his head back, staring at the ceiling.

It doesn’t last long because soon something's being thrown on top of him and blacking out his vision entirely.

“Hey!” Dan shouts again, removing the object, the duvet from Dan’s bed, from his head.

Phil’s stood there giggling, wearing Dan’s red university hoodie, still in his pajama pants.

He slides next to Dan, moving the blanket so it’s covering them both.

Phil wraps his arm around Dan’s waist, snuggling his head against his chest.

“Is this better?” Phil asks, looking up at him.

Dan huffs a laugh, leaning his forehead down to rest on Phil’s.

“You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah?” Phil asks, laughing as well.

Dan wraps his arms around his laughing boyfriend, cuddling him back.

“Yeah,” Dan replies. “The perfect idiot for me.”

“Hey!” Phil says, only making Dan laugh harder.

\-----

Phil walks into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he hears a low humming and something popping on a hot pan.

He sees Dan standing there, mismatched socks on his feet that aren’t his, hickies covering his thighs that lead all the way under his black boxer briefs, and a green sweatshirt that most definitely does not belong to him.    

“Hey,” Phil mumbles lowly as he slides up behind him, winding his arms around his waist and into the front pockets of the hoodie Dan’s wearing.

Phil drops a kiss to the back of neck, pulling Dan closer against him.

“What’cha ya makin?”

“Just scrambled eggs,” Dan answers. “Didn’t have any milk for pancakes. 

“That’s okay,” Phil says. “We can pick some up later. 

Dan smiles, loving the warm feeling of Phil’s arms around him in the morning and the soft kisses being left on his neck. Eventually Phil opts into leaning his cheek on Dan’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he nuzzles into him.

Dan thinks this feels just as good.

Phil mumbles something, against his shoulder but it’s too low for Dan to hear. 

“What was that?” He asks.

“I said,” Phil repeats. “That you look good in my clothes.”

“Well what’s yours is mine and all that, right?” Dan jokes.

“Not yet,” Phil says, a clear smile in his voice.

Dan huffs a laugh.

“Yeah, not yet, I guess." 

“Soon, though.”

Dan turns his head to meet Phil’s gaze from where he’s still resting on Dan’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

Phil just smiles warmly and nods.

“Yeah, soon,” he says. He presses a kiss to Dan’s lips, smiling wider at him. “But first, let’s not burn our breakfast, yeah?” 

Dan chuckles, going back to cooking, going back to relishing in the warm solid presence of Phil behind his back.

\-----

Dan’s sitting on the cold sand of the beach, moon high in the sky, the ocean making quiet sounds not to far from him.

A breeze rolls off the water making him pull his knees in closer to his chest, drawing the sleeves of his sweatshirt down to cover his hands.

“Hey,” he hears.

He turns as Phil sits down next to him, smiling as the other man winds an arm around his waist.

“I was wondering where you’d gone,” Phil says.

“Sorry,” Dan says. “Didn’t want to wake you.”

“Yeah, you wore me out, didn’t you?”

Dan snorts, one of his sleeve covered hands coming up to cover his face as he laughs, face turning slightly red.

Phil giggles next to him, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. 

Phil leans his bare leg against Dan’s then, pulling him tighter against him.

“I really don’t want to leave.”

Dan sighs and smiles.

“I know what you mean,” Dan replies. “But I am excited to go home.”

“Yeah?”

Dan nods, turning his head to see how close they already were. He barely has to lean over to nuzzle their noses together gently.

“I’m excited to go home with you,” Dan clarifies.

Phil smiles and lowers his head, dropping a kiss to Dan’s covered shoulder.

He looks at Dan’s shoulder, then moves forward to look at Dan’s chest, eyebrows drawing together.

“Is that mine?”

Dan rolls his eyes.

“Not anymore Mr. Howell-Lester.”

“Ugh, fine, I want your youtube channel though.”

Dan snorts out a surprised laugh.

“Excuse me?" 

“You heard me,” Phil says. “You’ve got more subscribers than I do.”

“Oh, what, so marrying me was apart of some elaborate scheme to get my subs?”

Phil pulls Dan closer, giggling as he presses a warm kiss to his neck.

“Dammit you’ve foiled my plan.”

Dan shakes his head and laughs.

“Well you can have them I guess, so long as I get you in the end.”

Phil groans and leans his forehead on Dan’s shoulder, laughing. 

“That was disgustingly cheesy.”

Dan smiles, staring out at the water, pressing the side of his cheek against Phil’s head.

“Well, I did learn from the best.”

Phil lifts his head up to meet his forehead with Dan's cheek, breathing a smile against his husband's neck. His own hand finds Dan's, playing with the ring on his finger against the material of no longer borrowed sweatshirt.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> au where i dont write a fic that ends in Marriage


End file.
